It is known in the art to create surround sound systems within the home for personal use. The surround sound systems are typically mounted to walls or on separate stands and connected to an entertainment system. Further, speaker systems are known to have been mounted to headrests, such as in a vehicle, but these systems lack the replication of a surround sound system. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a speaker system providing a surround sound effect to the user in a bed or utilizing another piece of furniture.